Getting To Know You...Again
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Murdock and Face discover how they feel about Amy, while Amy gets to know Face...again. This is the 7th part of my fan fic, the part before this was "Just Letting You Know..." Please R/R


_This is the 7th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

4. Getting Help

5. A New Start

6. Just Letting You Know…

**Previously In The Fan Fiction:**

Murdock stood still for a moment, almost in shock.  
*Amy? And Face? * Murdock thought to himself as he lightly shook his head in disbelief.  
So many different emotions were running through his head at that point. Surprise. Confusion. And just a little bit of jealousy.

************************************************************************************************************

"After BA and I got back from lunch a few minutes ago I opened the door and they were kissing."  
"Did they see you?" Hannibal asked.  
"No," Murdock replied, "I closed the door and left. That's when I came to see you.  
Hannibal gave Murdock a weak smile. He knew that Murdock had always liked Amy a little bit more than he should, and that this was hitting him fairly hard. "Don't worry, Murdock," Hannibal said as he stood up and gave the Captain a pat on the shoulder, "I'll go talk to him."

************************************************************************************************************

"Hannibal," Face said as he stood up, becoming slightly angry, "I would never take advantage of Amy. All I know is that I care about her and that today she cared back-I was the only one in the whole world she trusted." Face sighed as he calmed down, limping over to the window and looked outside.He put his hands on his hips with a sigh and kept his back to Hannibal."Hannibal?" Face asked in a calmer tone, still looking out the window.  
"Yeah, kid?" Hannibal asked in a defeated sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"I think I'm falling in love with Amy."

** **

**Here's "Getting To Know You"**

** **

Hannibal was speechless-he didn't know what to say. "Face," Hannibal finally replied, "I had no idea." Hannibal had been unaware, until now, of Face's feelings for Amy. "When did you realize that you loved her?"

"I've always cared about her more than I showed on the outside.But when I saw her so near death, I knew I had to tell her—I would have told her even if she hadn't had amnesia."

"Are you sure about this?" Hannibal asked quietly.  
  
Face didn't reply to Hannibal's question: he continued to stare out the window.They both were silent for a few minutes, and then Hannibal broke the silence. "I'll leave you alone—you need some time to think," he said as he walked out the door.   
  
As Hannibal thought more about it, he could understand how Face was feeling. He didn't have anyone else besides the team to care about him. That was probably why he dated so many women. Hannibal gave a deep sigh as he entered his room.  
  
"I talked to him Murdock," Hannibal explained, "and he says he loves Amy."  
  
Murdock gave a noticeable sigh. His reaction to this whole situation was telling him exactly how he felt about Amy.She had always been a very good friend to him, but now he was realizing that he felt something more.

  
"Don't worry, Captain," Hannibal said as he gave him a pat on the shoulder, "I'm sure that after Amy's memory comes back everything will go back to normal."  
  
*I hope so,* Murdock thought to himself.He knew about Face's history with women, and he didn't want Amy to get hurt, but he felt somewhat guilty for thinking this.************************************************************************************************************  
Face gave a deep sigh as he turned away from the window. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders because he had told someone how he felt about Amy. But he also felt strange knowing it was Hannibal who knew about it. Face limped over towards to door, wanting to go see Amy. Just as he had his hand on the doorknob, he heard a knock.  
  
"Hi, Face," Amy said as Face answered the door.  
  
"Amy," Face said as he gave her a small smile, "Come in."  
  
"Thanks," Amy said as she walked into the room and sat down on the bed nearest to the door, "What did Hannibal need to talk to you about?"  
  
"Well," Face said as he sat down next to her on the bed, "He said that he found out about us kissing."  
  
Amy gave a small sigh of discomfiture as Face continued, "He thinks that I'm taking advantage of you."  
  
"Why does he think that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because he thinks that the only reason that I'm telling you how much I care about you is because you have amnesia. But I can't hold back telling you how much I love you."   
  
Amy smiled at Face as she leaned forward to give him a kiss. Face returned it and as before, they became more passionate with each kiss.  
  
Slowly, Amy's memory came back to her piece by piece. She remembered Hannibal calling her, Face meeting her, and helping Face bust Murdock out of the VA.She then remembered swerving to avoid hitting the semi, crashing, waking up at Maggie's and not remembering anything, and Face telling her everything would be all right. Amy was only half paying attention to her thoughts as she continued to kiss Face. A little bit later, more thoughts came back to her. She remembered checking into the motel, talking to Face about the team, kissing Face, Hannibal and Face talking, and kissing Face.  
  
*Kissing Face?!?* Amy thought to herself again in shock. When she opened her eyes and saw that what she had remembered was true, she quickly pulled away from the kiss.  
  
Amy's actions took Face by surprise, "Amy, what's wrong?" He asked her as she moved slightly away from him. He reached for her hand but she pulled away again. "What's wrong?" Face asked again.  
  
Amy's eyes began to brim with tears.She was utterly confused by her feelings.Part of her mind was telling her to slap him, and the other part was telling her to kiss him again. "How could you do this to me, Face?" Amy asked as tears formed in her eyes, "How could you deceive me like that?" Amy couldn't believe how hurt, betrayed, and confused she felt at that moment.She had always cared for Face more than she let on…but did she love him? She wasn't sure.

  
"Amy..." Face said softly as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe this," Amy said, interrupting Face, "I always knew you were a con-artist, but I thought I could trust you." Amy paused, standing up and walking towards the door, "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Amy... please... wait..." Face said, beginning to feel guilty.  
  
"Leave me alone, Face; just leave me alone," Amy said as she left the room.   
************************************************************************************************************  
George Pelzer was sitting in his black Lincoln car outside the motel, deciding when to make his move. He had had his run in with the A-Team five years ago. He and some others had been caught for drug smuggling by the team, and they ended up going to jail for it. George wanted revenge.  
  
"What did you find out?" George asked his partner Willy Andres as he got back into the car.  
  
"Well," Willy replied as he sat down and closed the door, "They've checked into three rooms. They're in 123, 124, and 125."  
  
"Three rooms?" George asked, "Aren't there only four of them?"  
  
"That's the thing, George, they've got a woman with them."  
  
"What room is this lady in?" George asked.  
  
"She's in 125. We didn't know that she would be here. She is going to ruin our plans!"  
  
"Oh, no she isn't," George replied with a grin, "We may have to alter it a little, but she's only going to make the plan better."

__**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.Thanks to Jenny, once again. You're the best!


End file.
